


Powers

by Pink_in_ink



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Human, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Human Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Human Deceit | Janus Sanders, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, I didn't plan this, M/M, Maybe angst, Nightmares, Panic Attack, Plants, Roommates, Shadows - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, THATS WHY, i can't write, i have songs for every side here, i'll add more in the future, logan and janus are siblings, oh also smoking, patton and roman being bff, so if the chapters seem chaotic, sometimes there's gay panic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_in_ink/pseuds/Pink_in_ink
Summary: AU with powers---Virgil just moved in his apartment and his neighbors want to know him better and, possibly, become friendsBut their first impression on him isn't the one he wanted to make..Is he being too weird?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. New Neighbor Mr. "Hello"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever big fanfic that I hope I'll write fully. You can find it, if you want, on wattpad with the same name and summary.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

Virgil just moved from his small town into the bigger city. He was never the one who liked moving but he had to do it very often. Parents house, his own apartment, dorm, another apartment, boyfriends house.. The list goes on. He was more than used to it so he didn't have that many things. Some clothes, a bit of money, a guitar, little kettle, a cot, which was very bad for his posture but he didn't care. It did the job.

The one thing he didn't want to forget is his collection of buttons. For personal reasons, of course. And all the different pieces of fabric that he collected over the years.  
He gently placed his stuff at the front door. It was midnight, as much as he loved being in shadows, _he needed to turn the light on._

_Where is it, where is it_

_Turn the light on_

_You can't.. No.. Light_

He turned the light on, slightly taking his shape back. You see.. when he was in the dark he starts to "melt" into the shadows. He, to be honest, wasn't the best at controlling his powers. Sometimes, if he tries really hard to control them, it usually works out but.. There's a smaaall problem... _He's_ _very_ _lazy._

Anyways, he put all the things at their proper places but then, he heard someone chatting away and opening a door. He slowly placed his ear to his door to try and listen to some of conversation.

There was two voices. _Possibly partners._ _no. They're_ _friends._ One person had a very loud and theatrical voice, very Disney prince like.. _Very interesting.._ The second voice was a bit quieter but still loud, it had this sweet pitch, the one that makes you feel.. _at home_. Like that one thing that took you back to the good, dreamy days.

They were talking about someone named _Logan_ who, in their description, sounded very boring but the sweet voice apparently liked him.

".. well you know him! i know he can be a little tiny incy bitsey forgetful and could get a liiiitle bit carried away with information buuut..."

"Patton, darling, my bestest of friends that i known for who knows how long.. you are taking about him for the last hour and i think it's a sign that you need to ask him out!!" the princey voice spoke with pride.

"You can make him some flowers in his favorite shade of blue! Go up to his door and spill everything you feel about him!" He could hear the door opening and closing. The voices disappeared from behind the door. Well, now Virgil knows who his neighbors might be. He was really tired.. He needed to disappear into the shadows. Virgil turned the light off but kept a little lamp on so he could actually wake up.

He slowly melted like smoke into the shadows.

_Good night..._

_\---_

"Well, Roman, it's not the best idea but thanks for the suggestion.."

Patton and Roman shut the door behind them, walking into the apartment filled to the brim with plants. They grew around walls, over the furniture, some of them started blooming.

"uhh, Pat.. i think you need something to do with all the.." Roman slowly went through the flowers trying not to disturbe them "plantss.."

Pat grabbed a watering can and, like a little fly, watered all the plants. They started to grow more when Patton touched them "Oh, don't you worry! i have everything under control". Pat slowly reached his hands and the plants slowly cleared the way "Just like that"

He smiled sweetly at his friend but then he heard the window open. He looked at it and there was a gray cat with rich blue eyes. The cat slowly shapeshifted into a slightly taller man than the other two boys.

"Hiii Lo!" Pat ran to Logan and hugged him tightly.

"Hello Patton" He looked at the smaller man and adjusted his tie. He was wearing a creme colored blouse with a indigo sweater on top. Logan wore his iconic blue tie, that he wore everywhere. His pats were a bit darker than his sweater and they were so perfect, zero folds, no stains. His hair were cut with such precision that it was scary to touch. Logans glasses were so clean and _perfect_. His eyes were the same blue color that could drown you into deep ocean.

Pat looked at him and blushed a little. Logan was so _perfect. Posture, clothes, hair, voice, stare... OK PAT STOP HE IS IN FRONT OF YOU_

"Patton? are you ok?" Logan asked the florist while watching directly into his eyes.

"yeah" Pat smiled and looked at Roman "sorry, i know you don't really like hugs.."

"oh, don't you worry it's ok" Logan quickly answered and started to look around the apartment. It was always changing. Sometimes it was more green, sometimes it was more gray. But now it looked like apartment tried to hide something.

"Anyways , I'm hungry let's go and eat somethin'?" Roman finally said.

"yeah, how about pizza?" Pat started to order some food "that sounds good" Roman answered as he sat down on a chair "okie dokie!" Patton went into his room after he ordered the pizza. He changed his clothes into a baggie bay blue sweater and his pajama pants. He walked out of his room and sat on his couch listening to Romans and Logan's conversation. After pizza came, they ate in silence

"heey, did you know that we have a new neighbor? I think he just moved in a few hours ago" Roman said, finally breaking the silence

"Really?? oh, oh, let's make them a present!" Patton started to get exited at the different ideas of how can he become friends with their neighbor "how about cookies? I can bake them, Roman can help me with the decoration of them and Lo can package it and we can give it to them!""Great idea Padre, but I think I should package the cookies and Logan should help you with decoration of them"

"I.." Logan cleared his throat "I.. I agree with Roman. I am not the beast at packaging presents and I think that Roman would be better at it"

"Oh, ok! We should start tomorrow, it's dark already" they looked out of the window.. or, at what wasn't covered with flowers. Logan checked the time "Ah, yes i need to go. see you tomorrow at 4pm" standing up, he said goodbyes and walked away. After few seconds a bird flown out the window

_Well.. now they have plans_

"I probably should go to sleep. Good night Pat and also.. _stop buying more plants!"_

"Never" Patton smiled at him and wished him good night.

Now he's laying in his bed, staring out the window, wishing that the bird came back just for a little.. more.. seconds...

He fell asleep with his lamp still on, before someone turned it off.

_Good night..._


	2. "Call Me V"

_Roman wanted to know one thing.. What is happening?_

_He usually has this beautiful, fairytale like dreams, but today.. Was different._

_He woke up in his bed, messy and dusty. "what the fu-" He looked at the apartment. The walls were cracked, plans all dead and crusty. The gray filter and almost dizzy feeling made his_ _anxiety_ _go up. He ran to Pattons room to see it was up side down. He felt a really strong feeling that he needs to run away from the apartment. And he did just that._

_When he ran out of the apartment, there was only one door left that wasn't locked. Roman ran into that apartment, that he knew was his new neighbors apartment but something was odd.. as nightmares should be... The room was pitch black. He tryed to use his powers but it didn't work._

_**You need run, NOW** _

_The door behind shut in a loud thud and little cracks went up the sealing. someone was here.._ _he tryed to find the switch in the dark. Luckly, it wasn't that far away. he turned the light on to see a horrifying scene._

_There was a man in a dark purple hoody, his hair dark and messy with little purple streaks lazyly falling on his face. His head was looking at the floor of the room that was all covered in dark black substance. The mans hands looked like ravens wings but it was made out of fog and the same substance that was on the floor. His body was making a messy version of the letter 'V'._ _Roman stood there in shock and disbelief. He didn't even notesed that he was almost crying but then the man in front of him, very slowly rase his head up. On the mans face was a mask made out of purple checked fabric. Where his eyes should be was two gray buttons._

_He felt his stare on him and, after a few seconds, Roman finally spoke in a whispery voice "Who are you?.."_

_"_ _Call me V"_

\---

Roman suddenly woke up from the nightmare as he fell on his bed. He liked to levitate when he slept because it made his dreams even better. But now, he wanted to hide from everyone. He couldn't explain the dream to himself, let alone Patton.

As he was more and more thinking about what had happened right now, a quiet nock on the door from his roommate was heard by the dreamy man.

"Go in" He finally said as the door slowly creaked open to show a little man with Romans breakfast in his little arms

"Good morning Ro!" Patton said as he walked into the room. he was wearing a gray fluffy jacket, an oversized shirt and long flowey pants. His slippers quietly sweeped the floor with a sleepy manner "I made you some breakfast". Roman smiled at the sight of his friend's sweet smile

"Thank you so much Pat.."

"Are you ok? You seem a little out of character.." The small man said as he ploped down on friend's bead, ready to comfort him.

"Yeah, i'm fine.. it's just.." he buried his face in his hands " I had a nightmare and i don't know how to prosses it properly.."

Patton listened to him talking about the nightmare and the conversation ended in them hugging each other with little smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little smaller than the last one so ye  
> I have a small idea for the future and I hope it'll work out 
> 
> Have a nice day!


	3. The Mr. "Hello"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff is here and it's so sweet
> 
> Also small warning: strong language

Hugs are all well and good but 4 pm was almost here. So of course Patton started to prepare the ingredients and everything they need or might need. He looked at the clock on the wall that was hanging above his rooms door. _15:56. Right on time_

He started making the dough so they could finish earlier.

_There was 3 knocks on the front door_

"don't worry Pat, I got it" Saud Roman as he ran to the door "Hiii Logan~"

Pat was staring at the corridor in excitement of seeing the tall man again "Hii Looo!" excitedly waving from the kitchen counter standing on the tips of his feet "Hello, Patton". It was clear that Logan tryed to hide the little smile that was trying to sneak up on his face. The smaller man didn't notesed that fact because his attention was back on the cookie batter.

"Patton, how can I help you with the cookies?" walking up to Patton, said the _very_ elegant man. His tie was a bit more cobalt blue than the other night. The hue of Logans clothes changed a bit from the last time they've seen him. _I guess he has a lot of sweaters, ties, pants and blouses.._

"uh,... Hmm oh! You can turn the oven so it'll have time to warm up! But first of all.." he started searching for something while Logan watched him with a little smile on his face. _Patton was adorable._ He still wore his morning clothes that made him look a little chubby but when the florist tied an apron, that was a little too big for him so Pat had to make a bow on the front so the lases weren't too long, it revealed that he had quite a waist that was exaggerated by the layers of clothing and folds that it created.  
"found it!"

"Here" the man that Logan was thinking about for the past few minutes said with pride and joy while holding a baby blue colored apron "For keeping yourself clean and tidiy"  
He took the apron from him slowly tying the apron around his waist "Thank you, Patton".  
They both lightly blushed until...

"HEY! YOU TWO SHOULD KISS"

.. Ah yes... Roman was still in the room.  
"ROMAN!" They simoteniosly said, turning thir attention to the source of the last comment. "What?" With as much innocence as he possibly could, said the drama queen in the room.

"ugh.. Nevermind.."

\---

It was dark still but the little, shallow light from the lamp helped to make his normal form. Virgil was still tired, as usual, slowly turning almost all the lights on. Opening the curtains made him squint before adjusting to the bright sun. _Udhhhh... He hates light so much.. The dark is so cold and comfortable but the light is too bright and harm, it makes him want to throw up_

After a fast shower, changing clothes and almost forgetting to make breakfast, the emo ran out of his apartment trying to not be late for his new job. He focused on other stuff, trying to ignore the anxiety and fear so he could _look like a normal person_

_9:48am_

Great. He has a little bit of time to wait for his shift starts. A bit shakie, Virgil put his apron on. _Working at a bakery wasn't the best job but if it payed the rent, he shouldn't complain about it._

\---

Trying not to melt into shadows was _difficult._ All he wanted to do is to disappear which was very showing by the two fingers on his left hand.

_Stay. Together._

Only few minutes and you're done for today. A sigh broke the silence in his mind. He was already over this job at this point

_Then he heard the clock go off_

"I. Am. Freeeeeeee" he jumped up from the little stool and started to pack up. V rushed out the door taking in the fresh air into his lungs. It was cold but he was used to it because of living in a more colder environment.

He slowly walked to the apartment building, while eating a little pie that he bought on the way home. _It reminded him of his home to be completely honest.._

Unlocking the apartment door was uneventful but the feeling of being watched never left.

Maybe it was just paranoia..

_Or maybe someone did watched him_

_Maybe there was more than one_

_Maybe.._

Virgil didn't want to panic or make conclusions but it didn't stop him from _locking the door 4 times on both locks, turn off the light and sliding the folded cot in front of the door_

He sighed in relief, trying to relax his shaking hands. _He still felt watched._ He slowly turned around, putting his gaze on his window.

_There was a cat_

_A cat_ _watched him from his window_

"Jesus fucking Christ..". It felt like the cat was drilling a hole into his chest. The eyes were a brilliant shade of blue with a deep rim outlining the whole eye. The fur was surprisingly very clean and not very fluffy.

But one thing stood out

_The cat had a cobalt blue collar_

So it was someone's cat at least..  
He heard a knock on his door that made him jump a little in surprise. He didn't have friends or family here so it couldn't be someone he knew personally. There's nothing that should be delivered today. _Maybe it's the cat's owner that saw him with their cat?.._

Another knock. "hey? Hello?" it sounded familiar.. Is it that sweet voice from tomorrow?

"uhhh.. Just one second.." he tryed to move the cot away from the way, while simultaneously unlocking the door. Not opening the door fully, Virgil looked at them actively trying not to "melt" with te shadows.  
There was two men standing in the doorway. One was a bit shorter than the other, made two heads taller than the small one. _Finally, someone who was shorter than Virgil._

The small one looked like a pillow, wearing a sweater that hided his neck, a baby blue hoodie on top with little shorts that were almost completely covered by the big sweater. One of the linses of his a bit rounded glasses were cracked, coused maybe by falling down the stairs or something. He looked really adorable. And it was coming from Virgil, the emo one.

Than his gaze fell on the tall one. He had reddish brown hair, almost terracotta. It looked very elegant, no hair was out of place. Honestly, he looked like a literal prince from a Disney movie but not in a cheap way. It clearly was made with care and was handled like gold. Princey had this smirk on his face followed dy the half lidded eyes, that were almost the color of ripe olives. And he was.. so _handsome.. and so fucking gay._

  
They both were holding a box with a bow on top. The short man was also holding a some kind of plant and a plum colored book. "hi! My name is Patton! And this is my friend Roman! We heard that you just moved in and so.." they handed him the box, book and the plant "we wanted to make you a welcoming gift!"

  
They both smiled at Virgil making him blush a little at the unexpected present "wow.. Thanks.. A lot" The corner of his mouth gently made a small smile. It was rare to see him smile so I guess they were.. Special..

  
His skinny, cold, shaking hands carefully took the box and...

  
_He melted into shadows like smoke_

  
**_FUCK_ **


	4. The Snake Around Your Throat

_**FUCK** _

Virgil started to panic.. _Of course he would start to panic!! Anybody would panic if they_ _dissappear in front of their neighbors eyes._ _The only thing he was hoping is that they wouldn't react like everybody else._

"huh.." Patton finally broke the silence. The presents, to Virgils surprise, were floating. Then a taller man appeared seemingly out of nowhere and.. V checked the window but the cat disappeared. Starting to connect the dots, he looked at the new man again...

_His tie and eyes were the same color as the cats collar and_ eyes.

"i think it happened because of the anxiety that was building up fairly quickly. I am going to guess that the neighbor has frequent problems with anxious thoughts and feelings." said the bit taller than Roman man, taking the presents in his hands. What he just said.. _Was right._ Virgil struggled with anxiety and depression his whole life and it showed through the dark eyebags and quiet demeanor.

" maybe we can leave it on the kitchen table...?"

"Yeah.. Yeah! Maybe when they come back, they'll able to enjoy the present!"

"Aaaaand we can write our numbers so the emo can call us!"

Virgil started breathing faster falling In a small panic attack.  
 _The word Emo for some reason made him fall into a panic attack._  
The others seemed to be able to hear his heavy breathing. They looked around the room trying to find their neighbor but Virgil was still in shadows, trying to calm himself down.

" hey.. Can you hear us.. Uhh.. Turn the lamp on and off to signal" The lamp did what was told to do. Pat nodded to himself and started to talk again, trying to say everything as soft as humanly possible.

"breathe in for 4 seconds.."

"hold for 7 seconds.."

"breathe out for 8 seconds"

The heavy breathing eventually stopped but the emo decided to stay in shadows. "We're gonna put our presents on the table, ok?". The lamp flicked, which made the small neighbor to smile his sweet little smile and nodd a little "thank youuuu!".

They gently shut the door leaving Virgil alone. He slowly began to take his shape back. The box that his neighbors gave him had a light right on top of it, to draw all the attention to it. Gently opening the box, he saw cookies with kind of cute drawings made with frosting. He felt a smile stretching and the build up of tears. _No, don't.. Don't cry, it's just cookies_

But they felt for some reason more than _just cookies._ Virgil didn't even wanted to eat them.. But one couldn't hurt, right

He took one of the cookies, taking a small bite. _It was so good and he felt calmer and happier to each bite._ The emo looked at the other things they gave him, starting to look through the small book they gave him. It had slightly yellow paper and on the first page there was little doodles made with different colors of pens: light blue, _maybe they were made by Patton,_ red, _maybe Prince's doodles,_ and a bit darker blue, _maybe the tall guy...?_

He started to doodle, relaxing and, after a few hours, falling asleep on the notebook...

\---

"byeeee Looo! Have a good night!" Pat waved goodbye to his friend after he gave him a _good_ hug.

"Goodbye Patton" Logan lightly smiled while the plants locked to door for him.

Walking to his and his siblings apartment was exhaustingly boring and quiet. The apartment was on the top floor of the complex. The door was open and a man with a smug smile stood in the doorway. They had a slightly yellow snake wrapped around their neck and a cane in their arms, freely swinging it around.

"Brother! Finally, you're here. I started to get a little worried" they said in a sarcastic tone as the smile grew wider, seeing the frustration in Logan eyes, who was coming closer to the apartment "why did you used the long way when you have the brilliant power of shape-shifting, huh?"

"I was tired"

"awww... Anyway, there's dinner left so if ya want you can eat sssome of it"

"thanks, Jan.."

Another Janus looked out from the kitchen. _This one was a clone_. How could Logan tell the fake one? Well..

The original Janus always had a cane with him. It was almost like a signal that only Logan knew about.

They entered the Logans office. The room had wery tall sealing, bookshelfs going almost to the top. They had dark wood trim with small woodwork done to them. In the middle of the room was a big window that had an entrance to the balcony.

"Sssso, brother. Did you confess your crush? Or did you again 'forgot about it'?" sitting down on the table, said Janus, still with a smug look.

"no, I did not.."

"ugghh.. Why are you so BOOORIINGG" flipping their head up in frustration, while geting off the table and standing up on small hills of their boots "why don't you do it already?"

"I feel like I am not quite ready to take a risk of telling and figuratively destroying a platonic relationship between me and him. Plus, he probably does not even like me in a romantic way." immediately answered Logan, staying in the same position, crossed legs and that burning stare staying on his sibling.

" aww c'mon Logan! Tell him! Or you can keep it a secret that will become more and more painful to hide" Jan shrugged "welp, I guess you like pain, don't you brother?" they giggled, as Logan's stare became more narrow with one brow slightly lifting up, in sign of curiosity peaking up.

"ok, ok, enough of me feeling better about my life choices, I'll go to the supermarket so if ya need something.." opening the door out of Logans office "don't tell me what it is"

_That was,.. That was a pure lie._

The door shut in a loud thud that made the room shake a little. But it didn't stop Logan from thinking.

_Thinking about how to properly tell Pat that he liked him.._


	5. All We Need is Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan being a gay romantic for a whole chapter

Logan rarely had any dreams, but when he does, they're usually depend on what happened or what will happen. But resently he started having almost the same dream nearly every night.

The morning was.. The same as usual. He usually woke up at 5:30 am, dressed up, has breakfast and starts working. But he was so tired.. His sibling still was asleep, Jan usually would wake up at 9:20 am, but it was Sunday so maybe at 11:15 if he was lucky.

He silently drank his coffee, thinking and trying to figure out the dream he had today..

_A field full of flowers. Early morning. He and Patton dancing together in the pastel field. Some of the petals were dancing and dancing around them as the two man laughed. The dream looked like a watercolor painting, so elegant and surreal.._

The only difference was that the dream had two endings. The first one, the "original", ended usually with them happily laughing and hugging each other. But the second one.. Ended with them delicately kissing as sun slowly rises up on the horizon.

Well.. _Now guess what ending was today._

Right, _the second one.._

_That's what was replaying in Logans mind.. Both of them melting in a kiss.. Colors blending with each other, gently holding hands, flowing into each other.._

Logan remembered every second of the watercolor dream. It was so beautiful but weirdly painful to remember.. He needed to breathe some fresh air.

_Walking through the woods, holding his hand.. His smile.. The way he explained things.. The eyes, the ceruleum eyes, like aquamarine.._

From the balcony you could see some people going to their jobs, some were just walking to distract from stress. There was silence, only sometimes you could hear birds singing to nobody and wind whistle through small nicks and cracks of older bricks.

He sat down on a chair that always stayed on the balcony when it wasn't raining. There was nothing to distract him with. A fit lonely, yes, but a good book or two of classic literature helped him to ignore that fact about himself.

Sipping on his coffee, he read in peaceful silence until.. He heard humming some floors down. It intrigued him because it was the first time he heard it. The song was really familiar, he heard it somewhere..

Logan looked down to see who was humming this melody. You can't even discribe the surprise in his face when he saw _him._

A few floors down there was Patton, sitting in a rocking chair, rocking back and forth, flowers and plants surrounding him. Pat was knitting something wile humming _Let's fall in love for the night.._ _So that's the song!_ And he looked so _adorable._ He was under a few blankets; some had different PATterns **(I had to)** , some of them were clearly knitted. His clothes looked so comfortable, the navy blue sweater with shorts and knitted socks, the slippers that he wore every morning.

Logan felt heat rising on his face as small smile appeared on his lips. Something about morning Patton was different, the hair, the sleepy walk, the droopy smile.. It made him _happy_. Truly happy..

Pat sometimes would fall asleep but after few seconds he'll wake up and the clacking of knitting needles with humming will start again. Small creecking of the chair sometimes will join the ansemble of different sounds, making it sound more like home and comfort. It made Logan more and more calm.. But all good things need to end sometimes, and this time it was because he needed to go to work, or at least start to pack up.

One he hoped is to repeat that moment.. Again..

But then he saw the time and immediately got out of his 'dreamy gay' moment to rush out of the door.   
  


\---

  
  


Working was impossible. Usually Logan was really good at it but now the only thing that was on his mind was _him_ and the morning. And because of that, when he looked at the time, he couldn't believe that his work day already had ended.

A small noise came from his phone, indicating that someone had send him a message. Opening his phone, he immediately clicked at the message as fast as he could, like it will disappear..

_**Patton.** _

_Hiiii! Will you watch movies with us tonight?? We'll invite the new neighbor andd maybe we'll get to know 'em better? What do you think?_

_**Logan.** _

_Hello, Patton._

_Yes, I think I will watch movies with you tonight._

_I think the idea of inviting your new neighbor is good. About getting to know them better, depends on what will happen while we watch movies. And they might not even come nor except the_ _invitation._

_**Logan.** _

_I will be home in about 16 minutes, I will call you._

_**Patton.** _

_Okk_

_**Patton.** _

_See ya later!_

A sigh broke the suffocating silence in the room. It was really clear that Patton really tryed to write properly when he was messaging Logan. Sometimes, it even ended at Patton trying to find some word in the dictionary because he didn't want to write it wrong or use in inappropriate sentence.

It was so _cute._

The logical thinking man packed up some of the papers and other stuff that he might need at home. Sometimes, he liked to work from home, even if it meant that he can be distracted more often.

The ride home was uneventful. However, when he came home, the scene in front of him was creepy in a way.

Different clones of Janus were arguing about something that he didn't quite understand. Some of them stood on a table, some were just on a floor, some on the couch.

_Why are they here?_

Well maybe, just maybe.. They have another identity crisis. It usually ended in them watching cartoons with a bottle of red wine.

Logan carefully went to his office to prepare for the movie night. That includes the unicorn onesie, that he has to wear every movie night. He knew that that was ridiculous and unnecessary but.. Ugh

Patton's job usually ended at around 4 pm, so by the time he comes home, everybody should be already there. The only thing left was to invite their neighbor to their apartment.

_The only thing left is for them to say 'yes'_   
  


\---

  
  


Silence. Apartment that Patton and Roman shared was usually filled with laughter but now it was only silence. Until the sound of a unlocking broke the peaceful nothing.

"I'm hooome!" throwing the keys on the cabinet with a loud jingle, said loudly Patton, expecting Roman to be already home. But he was wrong. Roman just sent him a text notifing that he just ended his work and was going home. Honestly, Pat didn't know what was he expecting.. Maybe Logan..

_OK_ _Stop, you think too much about him, he probably doesn't even like you. He probably already has someone in his life.._

Frequently, Patton would remind himself that so he doesn't get his hopes up.

It's just how things worked for him.

Moving on from that topic.. He needed to ask their neighbor if they would want to, maybe join their movie night tonight..? Hope dies last, right?

Patton stood there, in front of neighbors door. _Just knock, it'll be ok_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Immediately, a voice answered behind the door. The voice had a slight accent that Patton didn't notice yesterday. It was a bit husky, the voice of a smoker, yet quiet and gentle at the same time.

"Who is it?"

"uuuhhh.. It's your neighbor, Patton! We met yesterday.."

"oh, it's you.." The door slowly opened to reveal a dark room with a silhouette of a man with a slightly hunched back in the doorway. "sorry I didn't introduce myself yesterday.."

"my name is Virgil"

Patton could feel a cold stair on him that made him more nervous.

"Did you want something?" Virgil spoke softly so the man in front of him wasn't scared even more, slightly tilting his head to see Patton's expression.

"ah yeah" he shot up, remembering what he wanted in seconds. "I wanted to know if you wanted to.. Have a m-movie night with us..? Today? You know, to get to know each other-"

"yeah, why not"

_Wait._

_Wait what?_

Patton, realizing that Virgil agreed, started smiling wider and wider looking at the smoker. "Really??" He couldn't help himself but smile a little, leaning on the doors frame, relaxing more.

Being around the florist made him realize that there is good people in the world. The people that can make him feel safe, loved. Patton feeled like home. Like something that he knew before but lost the moment he had it.

"I think I'm gonna go prepare for social interactions so I think goodbye for now?" with a slight giggle said Virgil, looking at the smaller man that kept jumping in excitement, giggling in return.

"yeah! See ya, kiddo! Oh and also, my apartment is #103 or the one on left from your home, it's pretty easy to find."

"thank you, see you later" happily smiling and waving goodbye to his new friend.. 

_Huh.. friend.._

_I like having a friend.._   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just progecting onto Virgil by making him maybe Russian (not that I smoke, there's just a lot of smokers here)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! The next chapter will be up soon so yeah
> 
> Byee


End file.
